1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal whose first body is connected to a second body in such a manner that the first body is movable relative to the second body.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal is a portable one that has at least one or more among a function of inputting and outputting information, a function of storing function and the like. The portable terminals have been in wide use because their convenience of being easily portable and being available everywhere for free use.
The portable terminals are categorized by body configuration into a bar type with a single body, a slide type with two or more bodies that are movable relative to one another, a folder type, a swing type and the like.
In more recent years, a tilting-type portable terminal whose one body rotates by a predetermined angle in a manner that slides with respect to another body has appeared on the market.
The tilting type portable terminal includes a hinge module that connects the bodies to one another in such a manner that the bodies are movable relative to one another. The tilting type portable terminals in the related art are limited in relative movement between the bodies. Thus, a hinge module with a novel construction is considered that realizes mechanism by which the bodies are movable relative to one another, taking on various forms.
In addition, the tilting type portable terminal includes a locking unit that fixes or separates frames that are connected rotatably to the body. However, the tilting type portable terminals in the related art are limited to types in which locking/locking-releasing mechanism is realized with a pushing-down operation, a hooking construction, and the like. Thus, the locking unit with a novel construction is considered that realizes the locking/locking-releasing mechanism in different ways.